Leave me alone
by Wanted-YamasakiC.E.SNaomi
Summary: In one way or another Tashigi ends up with the straw hats after getting seriously injured in a battle and aren't allowed to leave the ship until she is fully healed. Well in simple words its a pain in the ass as she has to spend six to eigth weeks with a bunch of pirates and to not forget the cherrie on top she has to spend six to eigth weeks on the same boat as Roronoa Zoro!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should be working on my other story but I'm currently having writers block and can't help but feel like I must start something new to get rid of some ideas I have in my head at the moment. This is a result of that thought and I hope that you like this story as much as you liked my other story. **

**I don't know if this plot has been used before but I believe so, so this isn't really something new in this category here on Fanfiction. But there is always a good idea to give it a shot and try it out, right? Well you decide if this story is worth continuing so please review, fav or follow, you decide but please do something to give me motivation, thank you. **

**Oh and before I forget, I don't own any of the characters except the OC's you never heard of before so thank you. **

* * *

Panting she gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. She wouldn't give up, she'd never give up until she faced him and beat him plus taking back that holy sword of his that just didn't belong in his hands. He wasn't worthy of welding such a sacred sword.

"Don't get distracted or you'll die," the swordsman before her said as he snickered at her panting form, it was clear that he hadn't even broken a sweat getting her panting. He rested his sword over his shoulder with the sharp edge upwards while grinning at her. "You know, I thought that you'd be much more of a worthy opponent since last time we fought but clearly we can both see that I was completely wrong. " He laughed making the jet black hair shook around his shoulders. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet. You are such a weakling," he said and narrowed his eyes. "Just like before."

She gritted her teeth and had the urge to remove his head from his shoulders but knew that it wasn't the marine way or the way of the justice that they were going after. This man hadn't committed a serious crime – yet – and had no reason to be killed at sight, he was to be captured and put behind bars and then his fate would be decided, she wasn't allowed to kill him without permission from the higher ups.

"I'll never lose to someone like you," she spat back and dashed forward with her sword ready to cut him down.

A bell like sound echoed throughout the clearing as their swords collided with each other both fighting to get their swords closer to the enemy but the weight on the swords seemed balanced and they didn't budge.

"Huh, someone like me?" he asked with a teasing look in his eyes. "You mean someone you once loved isn't that right, sweetheart?"

He let one hand go from the hilt of his sword but still kept up the balance between the two swords and reached out with the hand towards her wrist. Widening her eyes she pushed her sword forwards and pushed back with her legs as she was sent flying backwards before he could grab her.

"Don't touch me, filth!" she screamed angrily.

An evil grin clad his face as he started to walk towards her with teasingly slow steps making her even more nervous the closer he came. "Filth? My, my, that shouldn't be coming from you if I remember right," he said as she stood before her the tip of her sword almost touching his chest. "You know how it is to be _filth_ don't you, _sweetheart_?"

Staring at him with wide eyes, sweat running down her forehead and neck, her arms shacking and her body trembling she saw how his hand gripped the sword and easily twisted it out of her grip without cutting herself. She fell to her knees breathing heavily as images came into mind, no not images, memories. Forgotten memories, horrible memories that she didn't want to remember.

"NO!" she screamed as she grabbed her head her eyes still wide as she stared at the grass. She could feel the raindrops landing in her hair and on her sweaty body and before short rain was pouring down the heavens as thunder roared in the distance.

"No?" he asked not seeming surprised at all. "That wasn't what I last heard you say. Last time I heard you speak to me it sounded a lot like…" He thought for a moment as if he was trying to recall her words. "Something along the line with _'More, more' _and _'Yes, yes', _am I not right?"

She clutched her head tighter her cheeks stained with tears and rain while her hair licked her skin just as her cloths. Shaking her head she tried her hardest to cut out all the noises and voices she could hear and she closed her eyes while biting her jaws together as if it would help. She didn't want to remember, any of it.

"You surely have turned out to be rude over the years," he said sighing. "Looks like I need to teach you some manors since you clearly have forgotten everything I've previously though you."

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at his face, looking straight at the scar that ran across the left side of his face, over his eye, across his cheek and touching the tip of his mouth. She shook her head and fell down on her back pushing her body up with her elbows. "No, please, no…"

He crouched down so he was closer to her, more face to face as he tilted his head to the side looking at her expressionless. "Then why do you keep defying orders, huh?"

"I… I don't need to take orders from you anymore," she stuttered out as if she wasn't even sure of her own statement. "I… I… I only take o… orders from the navy and…"

"Your superiors? Your new mentor? Your _savior_?" he asked chuckling as he gave her an evil grin. "Then if he is your _savior_ than why is he not here now that you need him, huh?"

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. She didn't know; she didn't know where her mentor was. Last time she'd seen him was before she'd run of into the woods after that cloaked man and then ended up where she now was. That had been hours earlier and who knew when her mentor would come look for her. It may even be too late when he'd come here and find her. She could most likely be dead when he'd find her.

"No answer?" he shook his head. "That is all the answer I need to know that he ain't coming for ya'."

Standing up the scarred man gripped the hilt to his sword tightly and raised it above his head. "Sadly, we won't be seeing each other's again. It was good while it lasted but you had to go and defy my orders, stupid girl." He shook his head and stared at her with black eyes. "Good bye, Tashigi."

The sword rained down towards her as her eyes widened and she did the only thing she could while disarmed, Tashigi screamed so that her lungs hurt.

* * *

**I might add before I leave this to you that this story will be a little AU but will still take place in the ONE PIECE universe as we know it. There won't be any big changes and such as that but mostly only some small changes here and there that you might see in the upcoming chapters, **_**if**_** you want more chapter of course. **

**Well that is all and please don't forget to review, fav or follow, or do all of the above you decide. **

**Ja ne/ Na-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's another chapter for you who wanted one. This chapter might not be so very interessting but it is needed so that's why it's here. Enjoy and I don't own anything. **

* * *

_She was running, running faster then she'd ever done in her entire life. She wasn't sure of what she was running from all she could see when looking back was darkness and there were no evidence that she were being followed in the first place and yet she felt like there were a very good reason to why she was running. _

_Swallowing she looked over her shoulder and was faced by only darkness, darkness that seemed to be reaching out for her and if she slowed down then she would be swallowed whole by it. So she tried to hurry up her phase by swallowing the large lump that was starting to form in her throat and trying to bite away the tears that threatened to fall. It didn't work. _

_As she looked around one last time she could see how the darkness, just like a hand, reached out towards her reaching for her everything; arms, legs, waist, hair, neck, whatever it could get close to._

_Just when the darkness touched her she screamed. _

Shooting up from bed she grabbed the hand that had previously been touching her forearm holding it in a tight grip between her hands while her eyes were starring wide eyed at the small brown furry animal standing frozen staring back at her with frightened eyes.

The small animal's wide eyes stared at her blankly as it slowly started to jerk its arm back towards its body but Tashigi refused to let it go as she was not thinking clearly at the moment. It wasn't before she noticed the sharp pain running from her shoulder down to her lover abdomen that she let the animal go from the pain.

"Take it easy," the animal said when she hissed in pain as Tashigi's arms fell down on the bed beside her. "The wound hasn't even begun heal yet."

_Wound…? What wound?_ Tashigi thought as she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the animal that reminded her quite a lot about a raccoon or a dog, or maybe both of some sort – but of course it could just be some costume or a very, very hairy person too –? She didn't remember ever getting hurt recently or even being in a fight during the last weeks... no wait, faintly she got pictures of a fight with… Her eyes widened in fear as she sat up in the bed scaring the small raccoon-dog who fell backwards on the floor as Tashigi's eyes scanned the room for any other living being or recognition of any sort for that matter, but – not knowing if she would be relieved or not – she found none.

Turning towards the small raccoon-dog lying on the floor clearly scared from her sudden outburst she narrowed her eyes earning a small yelp of some sort from the animal as she asked, "Hey you, raccoon-dog, where am I?"

"I'm not a raccoon-dog!" was the first thing the animal screamed as it jumped up on its feet… eh… hooves pointing at her with its front legs. She sweat-dropped as she stared at the animal that tried to look menacing but it simply failed as he was too cute looking like a small plush-toy.

"Yeah, okay…" Tashigi said as she leaned away from the animal not knowing what it would do next. "Where am I?" She demanded an answer to that question, who knew where she was were quite frightening in her point of view.

Relaxing the small claiming to not be raccoon-dog walked back up next to her and continued with doing what he'd done before she'd woken up. "You are on board the ship Thousand Sunny."

_Thousand Sunny… that name sounds familiar but I can't place it,_ Tashigi thought as she bit her lip trying to recall where she'd heard the name before because she was sure that she'd heard the name before but the only problem were that her mind was right now trying to figure out how, when and what had happened to end her in bed with an animal attending to wounds she clearly didn't recall having before. "What is this ships current course?"

"We are currently sailing towards Odoru Kuma Island." The answer shocked her as her eyes widened at the name.

_That can't be right…_ Tashigi shook her head trying to find logic in the words. _Last thing I remember I was on Hana Island and that island's almost two islands away from Odoru… no this can't be right!_

"What Island did you last dock at?" Tashigi demanded harshly.

"Hana Island," the raccoon-dog answered honestly. "We took the shortest route to make sure to not dock at the two marine Islands in between Hana and Odoru."

That explained a lot but still not why she were on the Thousand Sunny in the first place and she wanted answers, _real _answers to why she was in the infirmary with a _raccoon-dog_ treating her wounds and not a doctor. So being stubborn as she rarely was she decided to get answers by herself, in simple words she threw the blanket covering her to the side and easily slid down on the floor, shuddering when her bare feet touched the cold metal floor of the infirmary floor.

"Wait, you can't get up yet!" the small plush sized animal shouted as she grabbed her side and leaned on the wall to be able to move forward without causing herself to much pain. "I said you can't do that!" The next second the small plush sized animal had gone from tiny to large humanoidish size which froze Tashigi right in her step just staring at the _thing_ standing in front of her. "Back to bed before I force you onto it."

Nodding she took the few steps back and sat on the bed just staring shocked at the large creature that soon shrank back to plush-toy size again. "W… what are you?"

The little animal just looked at her as if it was obvious. "I'm a reindeer, see!" he said as he pointed at the small horns sticking out of the colorful blue, white and red hat he was wearing.

"And what was that… _thing_ you turned into just now?" she asked still quite shocked. "Reindeers just don't grow large and then shrink and they definitely don't talk either or walk up straight on two legs!" Tashigi hadn't thought of the two last ones before she noticed that the animal was indeed an animal and not just some random costume or very, very hairy person who'd she had thought it to be at first.

"I'm a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito no Mi," he exclaimed as he pointed towards himself. "And that was one of my points."

"Points?" Tashigi asked as she was clearly confused but curious at the same time.

Nodding the reindeer changed back into his humanoid size again. "That is what I call them, points. I have many different ones but I prefer to be my original form," he said as he turned back to the plush-toy size.

"You sure look cute at this size," Tashigi admitted as she gently touched his fur with her fingers.

"Stupid, don't think I'm happy because you said that, idiot~" the small reindeer said as he danced out of what seemed as clear happiness to Tashigi at least.

"What's your name?" Tashigi asked as she was sure that the small reindeer also were quite familiar.

"Ah," the small reindeer said and stopped dancing. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor on board."

Tashigi suddenly paled as she got a picture up in her head, a wanted poster with a picture of a small animal launching towards some pink candy. The beli bounty for the animal was 50:- and the name of that animal was Tony Tony Chopper, pet to the Straw hat crew.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this and please review. **


End file.
